


A Good Look

by Leif Writes (FrankensteinsMomster)



Series: Prodigal Valentine's Drabbles [3]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsMomster/pseuds/Leif%20Writes
Summary: Valentine's day is coming and I wanted to do something special and Prodigal Son related so this is what I've decided on:Send me a paring, their relationship (romantic/platonic/etc) and a spice level (sweet, hot, or extra spicy) and I will write a drabble (100 words) for you!Requested by RainDropLibby on twitter.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel
Series: Prodigal Valentine's Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139021
Kudos: 6





	A Good Look

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's day is coming and I wanted to do something special and Prodigal Son related so this is what I've decided on:  
> Send me a paring, their relationship (romantic/platonic/etc) and a spice level (sweet, hot, or extra spicy) and I will write a drabble (100 words) for you!
> 
> Requested by RainDropLibby on twitter.

"Fuck, you're good with that mouth." JT gripped his hair and fucked into his mouth with increasing urgency. 

Malcolm gagged, his eyes welling up, his voice would be raw and ragged for the rest of the day but it was worth it. 

JT groaned, pulling out at the last moment. Thick streaks of come coated Malcolm's face, sticking his eyelashes together, dripping onto his suit. 

"A little warning next time? This is my favorite suit." He searched his pockets for a napkin.

JT scoffed. "You can afford a new one, rich boy. Plus, that's a pretty good look on you."

**Author's Note:**

> Also, yes, they're totally are in the middle of a case when this happens.


End file.
